Now What
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1692b: All this time they've had this plan to get the Glee Club, so what did they need to do now that all members were present? - Berry-St series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 80th cycle. Now cycle 81!_

* * *

**"Now What"  
In Gen2!World: G1!Quinn/Jesse  
Berry-St series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

She'd been too caught up in everything that was happening around them that before she knew it the period was over, they were all leaving, and she still hadn't told him. But she had to…

She was going to find a way to sneak off, so she could find Jesse, but then there were just a few things she had to attend to, primarily their new members. There was Santana, and Quinn had to admit she was sort of surprised at how willing she had presented herself. The girl would only shrug and say she'd always loved to sing, which Quinn guessed she'd known, in either world. She had thanked Mr. Schuester, sparing him the inquiry as to what had changed his mind. As for Finn… Knowing what their history was in this world, him and the other Quinn at least, she wasn't going to press too hard on the matter, especially with how unsure he was, but she did send him off with a sort of thankful smile and nod. He left without a word.

"Want to come by my house?" Rachel appeared at her side and Quinn blinked. They were making great strides, yes, but she couldn't let things get too far, no matter how curious a part of her was.

"I need to get home," she apologized. "Rain check?" she asked, and she thought Rachel might get upset, but finally she smiled, kissing her lightly before going on her way. Quinn took a breath, then she remembered what she'd been planning to do, and she left the choir room.

Half an hour later, she was home when the bell rang, and she went to answer, finding Jesse waiting. She let him in.

"Everything alright, your text sounded kind of urgent."

"Jesse, they came," she revealed. "Finn, and Mr. Schue. We have twelve members and a director," she announced, beaming.

"What?" his eyes went wide and he pulled her into his arms.

"What did you say to them to get them to come?" she asked, and he pulled back.

"I only talked to Schue, I had nothing to do with Finn," he told her.

"But… There's no way he came on his own, and I know Rachel wasn't the one to do it, she only brought Artie and Tina, so…"

"Maybe he just came on his own," Jesse shrugged.

"Maybe," she repeated, but it still didn't feel right.

"Hey, it doesn't matter how they got there so long as they did, right?" Slowly, she nodded, smiling again.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. Silence regained, as though they were waiting for something to happen, something like a sudden urge to sleep, rather than what they had, which was so far on the opposite of the scale that they just might have exploded.

"I guess it's not enough that we get them there?" he finally spoke, and she let out a breath.

"Probably not, no. I hope we don't have to get them through Nationals or anything, because will be way too long."

"Okay, but think back with us, in our own club. The beginning was a mess," he remembered. "But we worked at it, and one day it kind of happened, we had a great performance…"

"So they'll need to have one, too," she sighed, leaning against him.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that, this is good news," he tipped her chin up so she'd look at him. "Not long ago, it felt impossible. It was just us, and then we got a couple here, a couple there… Getting all those guys in the choir room, that was the hard part. The rest, it's just… going through the motions. Maybe it took them longer, but we've seen two worlds already with all of them, we know what they can do, and we know that they want to do it. We just have to give it time."

"I like it when you're all… rallying," she smirked, and he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, nice try," she replied with a kiss to his lips, which he responded to, stroking her cheek, pulling her near. "Wait, come here," she reached for his hand, leading him up the stairs. The more time had gone on, the more conscientious she'd become of the relationship she was supposed to have with Rachel. Anytime she was near Jesse, she was afraid of turning around or looking past him and spotting her there. When the real Quinn of this world would get back, she wouldn't like it if she'd been dumped because she had supposedly cheated on Rachel with Jesse.

She'd only meant to get them away from the ground floor, where windows could betray them if Rachel had happened to come over after all, but he'd taken it to mean she had other things in mind. She wasn't about to complain about that either, and soon there was a heap of clothes on the floor, and they were together, a heap of limbs in motion. They were not going back, weren't done here. As he thrust into her, again and again, she moaned, and gasped, and this only urged him on. They were both so excited for what had happened back at McKinley that day, and they put all that extra energy into one another, in touches and kisses, and in defiance to the fear that came with this victory.

This just seemed to be the solution, every time they remembered this fear. It was good that they were getting closer to a solution, yes, that they were getting closer to everyone going home. But always it came back to the fact that they'd been through this before, that the last time 'everyone' had gone home, 'everyone' had not included them. They'd only been passed to another world, and the unknown of what would happen next was only getting stronger. They could end up back home, like they could be sent on to yet another world… or one could end up in one place, and the other could end up elsewhere. They didn't know what would happen then; the only certainty was in right now, in those bodies which were their own, which they brought together with love.

THE END

* * *

**____********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
